


I'll be your legs

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mutual Pining, Physical Disability, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, beta hinata shouyo, beta tendou satori, give this boy a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: four years after an attack by an alpha tsukishima finally realized he had to let said alpha go. but now an Omega smelling Beta has changed everything.This is a continuation to tofu_Desu's 'Not Your Fated One,' which you should go read before reading this!





	I'll be your legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofu_desu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Your Fated One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045018) by [tofu_desu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu). 



> this doesn't have to be read after 'Not Your fated One' and can be read alone, but should be read second. 
> 
> Just what I see might happen's after Not Your fated One and how Tsukishima get's along.

Five years after he was hospitalized and paralized by the love of his life, he was finally feeling some semblance of Happy. 

He had moved in with his older brother and his wife/mate, a fellow beta. He lived with them for six months until he was able to find his own place on his teachers salary. A year later he went back to school much in thanks to Bokuto and Akaashi’s pushing. His school payed for most of it, and hired him as a teacher directly after, and even landed a part time position helping bring together exhibits at the museum. 

He hadn't heard a word from him.

He hadn’t kept tabs on him. 

He knew Bokuto still talked to him...Rarely, and those usually ended in bokuto returning home pissed, or throwing his phone across the room.

Akaashi cut ties, His ties had been cut, and Bokuto’s ties to him had been burned, and were slowly breaking from the wear and tear of time and the feeling of betrayal.

Five years after the attack he was as ‘over it’ as he would ever be. He had a few new ‘friends’ as he would call it. They would let him know occasionally what was happening with him. He had gotten married to his fated mate six months after they broke up, nine months after that he had an heir. 

An Heir who looked nothing like his father. On the childs fourth birthday it came out that the child was the offspring of the ‘fated mate’ and her lover, whom she had bonded to years before he had met her. Apparently it was hard on the alpha, But tsukishima, and Akaashi had no sympathy for the man.

Tsukishima resigned himself to a life without a mate. A life with his dinosaurs and bird fossils. He accepted that he was paralyzed from an attack from an ex lover, one he would not name. He wasn’t going to tarnish the man's reputation. Not over Biology. 

He finished school and was given a job at the small museum on the school's campus and replaced his profesor after the older retired the year prior.

He had three new people in his life he would call his friends, besides Bokuto and Akaashi.

The Biology teacher and Volleyball advisor, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was a quiet man, tall in stature and well built. A strong Alpha who readily accepted Tsukishima’s sass, and snark with just as much silence. He was a man with a deep earthy scent that calmed him easily. A man who readily accepted Bokuto as his pack leader. 

Another was Ushijimas mate. Tendou Satori. The volleyball coach and one of the most annoyingly amazing Beta’s he had ever met. The prank wars, the sass, the snark, Friendly-Hatred they had was what he had missed. And without knowing it, what he needed. When he was with the fiery red haired Beta he was happy, he smiled, he felt almost normal again.

The third ‘friend’ was a shorter….MUCH shorter who ran most of the art department. And for some reason he would go out of his way, to ‘happen to be in the history department, so let’s go eat lunch together.’ His bright hair reminded Tsukki of the sun, and that drew Kei to the boy. 

After a particularly bad therapy session, Kei had invited Hinata, Ushijima, and Satori to dinner at his house. Bokuto and akaashi too...a pack night as he had called it. They weren’t really a pack, Ushijima had his own who followed him, but they were Tsukishima’s pack. And he needed his pack.

Over the course of the year working as a teacher and three summesters of lunch, Tsukishima began to see the small redhead as his saving grace. So it shocked him for some reason, that during the pack night the already known relationships somehow came up after they had all eaten their fills and moved to the small but comfortable living room, that Bokuto and Akaashi were fated pares. Ushijima and Satori were not, as Ushijima’s fated mate and he had met when they were much younger. There were feelings between them, Ushijima just wasn’t protective enough of the Omega as she had dreamed, and she declined him. He was just as happy, if not more so with the beta by his side, and had long gotten over the heartbreak and Biological drive for his ‘fated one.’ there were plenty of times he had almost hurt Satori, but those day’s satori would stay with family. 

Those days happened less and less, to the point they rarely happened anymore. There were days when he would come home and fight with satori. Those days he also would leave for the night knowing it was best to just leave. It was rough, and challenging. But they made it work. Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it either, but he looked up to them for relationship goals.

Hinata smiled at his hands softly, “I’m not actually an Omega.,” He said softly after satori asking about his fated mate, “I take hormone replacements cause I was with an Omega who wanted another Omega and not an alpha...so...I took the replacements for him...well...He found his alpha, and we split. We have a kid together though. And she’s the literal sunshine of my life. I don’t get to see her a lot though…” he smiled softly, “Wanna see a photo? It’s a little old...of earlier this summer...last time I had a lot of time with her,” He mused as he unlocked his phone screen and passed around the device. The photo shown was of a little girl with shoulder length bright orange hair and deep gold eyes. She wore a black dress with the face of a cat on her chest, with small cat ears pointing to her shoulder and a white puffy sleeve blouse under. She beamed up at the camera holding onto a plush fish as she pointed at the glass wall of an aquarium exhibit. 

“We went to an aquarium just outside of the City for her class trip. And I got to chaperone cause her mother didn’t want to...so. I’ve been talking with the Civil law and the Children’s voice lawer at the school...and I’m gonna try and fight for some rights to see her…”

“Have you thought about taking a mate? That tends to help,” Akaashi mused.

They all fell into an easy conversations about how they could help Hinata, and what Hinata could do to help himself. After a while Hinata yawned and looked at his friends.

“I think it might be time that I head home,” Hinata said and stood, “I have a long day tomorrow,” He smiled softly, hugged everyone and left.

“So...are you going to let the past affect the future?” The other beta in the room smiled at the other.

“I don’t know what youre talking about,” Tsukishima shook his head and lifted himself slightly to reposition his upper half, and turned to repositioning the blanket on his lap.

“You are literally the only person who’s not supportive of it,” Bokuto said and took the blondes hand.

“I don’t need a mate,” He grumbled and moved himself to his wheelchair, “Akaashi, I need help,” the blonde beta said after a minute. The Omega smiled and pushed the man to the bathroom and helped him.

“He can’t use the restroom by himself, not very well at least,” Bokuto sighed. 

“We want him to move in with us, but he wont. We understand why, but we worry about him so much...we spend a lot of time over here with him, or he’s with us at our house. I worry about him at work too,” He sighed.

”I help him as much as I can when I’m not in class, and he’s not either. I know hinata helps him as well,” Ushijima mused softly.

“Wakatoshiiii-Kun!” the redhead beamed at his mate.

“He’s apart of my pack. I would do it for anyone of them,” He shrugged. Bokuto shook his head

“no...He’s special. Like, yeah...I’d do anything for my pack, hell, I’d kill for Tendou...But there's something about Tsukki...he’s like…” Bokuto paused as he thought for what the Beta reminded him of, “He’s like an Owl. A beautiful creature, one that you know could literally kill you, but you wanna protect it. You know he’s gonna be okay, and that he’s strong...But…”

“He’s also one of the most important people in your life, and you know he’s been hurt before, and as the pack leader, as his friend. You don't wanna see that happen again,” Ushijima finished Bokuto’s thought. The alpha nodded.

 

Once everyone had left and Kei had curled up in his bed he stared up at the ceiling. Some nights he would fall asleep nearly instantly once his head had hit the blankets. Other's, even though the summer heat boiled the streets outside during the day and the heat let up ever so slightly at night, and the cicadas sang against the trees in the moonlight that hung over the sky warmly casting light on couples sitting in the park late at night talking about nothing. Or lighting the path of the first time father bounding down the streets to the closest 24 hour convenience store to buy his or her mate’s late night pregnancy craving. It was the same summer heat, the same warm moonlight that casted over Kei’s bedroom floor in streaks from the blinds that made his room, his bed, feel so cold and so alone. The moon that so many had fallen in love under, would remind him of the pain of being alone. Again.

Most night’s he would force his body to roll over and fall asleep. Most night’s he would pull the blanket up to his neck wrap himself in it’s weight and pull the spare pillows to his chest. Most night’s the weight of his security blankets was enough. The press of the pillow against his chest was sufficient.

This however, this was not most nights. 

This night was filled with the lightest possible sleep one could achieve while dreaming. 

This night was filled with the soft glow of orange hair, the soft glow of deep brown eyes that were physically to wide, and a smile that was so honest and pure. 

This night was filled with the want of a human’s warmth in his queen sized bed. The want of the company of a 5’ 4” artist. He wanted to be able to feel below his waist and be able to come home to a mate again. To someone waiting for him.

This night, like many other nights, he seriously considered Bokuto and Akaashi’s offer to let him live with them, or maybe even moving back in with his brother. 

This night,would result in sleep, but not the best sleep. The sleep where you dream, but wake up feeling even more tired than when you went to bed.the sleep where you wake up the next morning and just want to go back to sleep. So that’s what he did. He canceled his classes and informed the department head and his fellow teachers making sure in his emails he left his phone number if he was needed at any point. 

When he woke a few hours later he pushed the blankets off of his body and pulled himself into his chair laying the weighted security blanket his landlord’s mate had given him his first christmas at the flat. He had pushed his door open and started into the hall when he heard soft humming over the sound of something being cooked in his kitchen.

“Akaashi? I thought you had and Bo were going out to-Hinata...why are you in my kitchen?”

“AH KEI! You’re up!” The man beamed.

“Yeah...But me being awake doesn't explain why you’re in my kitchen...cooking,” the blonde said as he moved to get a glass of juice from the fridge. Moving around hinata. He was for once glad that Akaashi and Bokuto had helped him with a deposit for a slightly larger floor plan.

“Well, Bokuto-senpai asked me to come by and make sure you were alright, since you stayed home today. And before you ask, Ushijima told him,” the ginger said as he skillfully flipped whatever he had in the pan, “And so I said I would, and thats when Akaashi asked me to make sure you ate, since he figured you would have sent a message from your phone instead of laptop computer and would just go to bed again without making sure you had eating, since you tend to do that when you have a bad day. So I told them that i would do that for you since were friends...at least I think we are...I’m not really sure if we are. I mean we eat lunch together, and Ive hea-”

“We are friends Hinata. But if you keep talking I’m going to kick you out of my house, and then we won’t be friends,” The blonde said as he moved into the hall to go to the bathroom.

“Right...sorry Tsukki,” the ginger called after him.

“Don’t call me that,” He called back. Hinata giggled when the words were followed with a door slamming.

After an unbelievably good lunch consisting of the second best curry and rice the beta had ever eaten he and Hinata found themselves lounging in the living room, tsukki laying on the couch with his head in hinata’s lap as he took yet another nap. 

Hinata decided about five minutes after kei had fallen asleep that he wouldn’t be intruding too terribly if he watched some tv while the blonde slept. It was nice. It was calm, and it felt right above everything else. He didn’t mind emailing his last class of the day to just get the projects they were working on and work on them in their dorms, or the cafeteria, the quad garden would work just as well, just as long as they were done when they next came together for classes.

The extra weight on kei’s lap and the soft thighs of hinata’s legs serving as his pillow finally allowed the blonde to get some real sleep that day. 

he awoke to soft coes, and the feeling of hinata’s thin fingers cording through his curly locks, as well as the sweetest scent in the world.

“If there is strawberry shortcake in my house, and not near me on a plate with a fork i’m kicking you all out of my house,” The blonde grumbled with his eyes still closed.

“There’s a big fat piece from the bakery you like so much of the coffee table. Did you take your meds this morning?” the annoyingly familiar voice of his older brother rudely pulling him back to reality.

“No  _ mom _ ,” Kei mumbled in response to his older brothers question. The soft giggles of his wife in the kitchen.

“Well c’mon up up. I’ll get you some juice and you can take them now, and eat your cake, saeko will be upset and personally attacked if you don’t eat her cake,” The older blonde said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Hinata, I need you to help me sit up,” Kei said after several attempts to get his core muscles to work with him and sit him up. 

When he was comfortably leaning against the back of the couch akiteru came back with his pills and a glass of water, “Here bro. Saeko is making dinner too, she’s just gonna make enough for you two though we can’t stay.”

“That’s fine, you two can let me make you dinner sometime when youre free,” kei mumbled after swallowing the pills and downing his drink. 

Over filled plates of agedashi tofu kei leaned back, “Will you spend the night?”

“What?”

“I asked if you would spend the night. You don’t have to, but usually when I have days like this I have nightmares that night...and it’s easiest if i have someone there with me, and for some reason your scent tends to help calm me down” Kei said and popped a piece of tofu into his mouth easily.

“Yeah, sure...do you have a spare futon or am I gonna-”

“I was gonna offer you my bed and I would ta-”

“Nonsence. I don’t mind the couch I can’t put you out of your bed. I mean what if you get disoriented during the night and fall off the couch. You won’t be able to get up cause y-”

“Cause  _ what _ shouyo?” Kei growled and looked up at the ginger.

“Cause...you’re too tall for the sofa, and you might fall and I can’t pick your big butt off the floor,” the ginger blushed deeply.

“It’s okay hinata. You can say it. I’m crippled...I’m disabled. I can’t walk because I don’t have legs…” He mumbled leaning his head on his hands. His elbow stabilizing his arm on the arm on his chair. 

“I can be your legs!” the smaller blurted out. His face grew a deep red as his already impossibly large eyes widened at what he just said. A soft smile, a real smile that Tsukishima still denies he has, broke the hard facade of kei’s face.

“I’d like that,” He nodded and took hinatas hand.

“W-what?”

“I’d like it even more if you’d be my sunshine though,” the blonde said looking at where he connected their fingers. It wasn’t how he thought he would tell the small ball of sunshine that he liked him, and he hoped to whatever deity was up there watching over him, because he didn't think he would survive if he had to spell out his feelings for the smaller boy. 

“I...I um...I really like you Kei,” He said softly.

“I like you too Shoutu...and I want you to move out of that small cramped little school apartment and take claim of that spare bedroom i have.”

“Yeah...I’d like that.” 

“And I have legs you asshole. I just can’t feel them,” Kei grumbled as he shoved a piece of tofu into hinata’s mouth and chuckled. The smaller beamed at him and they talked about random things as they finished their food.

 

Nine years after the accident, tsukishima sat at the end of a long isle with friends family and coworkers one each side. The guests stood and faced the door as Hinata slowly made his way down the isle his mother on his arm ready to give her away. 

Nine years after what at the time he saw to be the end of his world, he was face to face with the love of his life. 

Nine years after he last stood with the help of Akaashi and Sugawara he stood. He stood and took the first two solid steps that Tsukishima Shouyo had ever seen his now husband of 5 minutes take, surrounded by their pack. 

Nine years after Kuroo Tetsuro left his life and promised to leave. Hinata shouyo entered it and promised to stay.

Nine years later, Tsukishima Kei was happy.


End file.
